Medic's SCARY Slender server updates
This page is about the updates Medic's Slender Fortress server had. October 29, 2017 * Medic's Slender Fortress server has been released. * Added 4 maps: Cellars, Five Round's at Freddy's, Hospice and Return to Freddy's * Added 6 bosses: Slenderman, SCP-049, Emily Romero, Deathclaw, Hellknight and Garg * Added many plugins: !vip, !screamme, !resizeme, !votemenu !revote, and more. * Added special rounds: Insanity (difficulty set to Insane), Lights Off (no flashlight), Double Trouble and Double Players (sets the current difficulty to Insane and adds any BLU player to RED) Server update: The First update * Removed 1 boss: Garg * Added 2 new bosses: Freddy Fazbear and Villar * Five Round's at Freddy's core bosses is set to Freddy Fazbear * Added 3 new maps: Ward, Decay and Swamp * Added outlines for both RED and BLU players: Only disables when 16 players and above are on RED Server update: The Second update * Added 4 new bosses: Quadralex, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy * Updated Freddy Fazbear's stats: Included static when stared for too long and die when static reaches maximum. * Added 10 new maps: Abandoned, Forgotten Tomb, Alpha Complex, Elementary, Parish, Bloodwood, Sanatorium, Hydro, Tunnels and Manor * Added solo round for Bonnie and Foxy. * !settag updated to become unaccesable. (therefore any tags that a player has set will be permanent unless !settag is enabled again.) * !vip's trails, explosive arrows and more has become unaccesable. Server update: The Third update * Added 5 new bosses: Sawrunner, Weeping Angels, Book Simon and Suitor and Servant Grunt * Removed 1 boss: Hellknight * Added a new plugin: Tag-Team plugin - Spawns 2 bosses on the same round because a single boss is easy to beat. * Tag-Team bosses: Slenderman is now paired up with Book Simon. * Added new maps: Zombie Mall, Biotics Lab, Gutters, Containment Breach, and Expedition * Broken maps: All bosses' speed is increased and doubled. Therefore, Slenderman goes to the speed of BEN DROWNED, SCP-049's speed is as fast as a Scout's, Emily Romero's speed is as fast as a charger, Freddy and Weeping Angel's speed is faster and dashes faster, Bonnie and Chica's speed is ridiculously faster than a regular chaser boss, Sawrunner, Suitor and Grunt's speed are as fast as a Soldier's and Garg, Hellknight and Deathclaw's speed is as fast as a Demoman. Server update: The Fourth update * Removed 2 bosses: Deathclaw and Emily Romero * Removed maps: Expedition, Biotics Lab, Forgotten Tomb, Zombie Mall and Elementary Server update: The Fifth update * Tag-Team bosses: Slenderman and SCP-049, Sawrunner and Villar, Freddy Fazbear with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, Sawrunner and Weeping Angels, Suitor and Grunt. * Removed Book Simon and Quadralex. * Added new maps: Hellfire, Desecration, Powerless, Frontier Engineering and His World. Server update: The Sixth update * !resizeme has been updated, only 100% - Normal will show up, removed smallest to small and big to biggest, smallest and small removed due to increased scare sprint speed, big to biggest were removed due to bugging the bosses' AI movement. * Hellfire's Skeletons and Skeleton King has updated custom waypoints to be able to kill any REDs. * Double Trouble special round can add another Tag-Team boss, for example, the current bosses on a round are Slenderman and SCP-049, and then when Double Trouble is picked by the server, another random Tag-Team boss spawns, for example, Sawrunner and Villar, therefore 4 bosses are active on a single round.